Penn the Human
by Darklinker1231
Summary: Finn has been trapped for a year in a dungeon and when none of his friends come to save him something evil awakens inside. Now will Finn defeat this new evil or will he need some help from his friends from this dimension and another or will this new being take over his life and kill everyone he loves. (This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think later finnxfionna)
1. Chapter 1

Finn P.O.V

One year i been trapped in this prison thought to myself. I would have thought Jake and the others would have saved me by now but it seems that's not a to do on their to do list. I read from a news article one of the guards read that people from another universe have appeared and are now living here in OOO man wish I could have saw that. To tell you the truth I am lucky to be alive the guards barely feed us and the other inmates and there was only one way to survive. Once a giant Jail filled with 2000 inmates now only leaves 127 including me. after all those years i rescued princesses and other lives of people in OOO no one bothered to rescue me. Not my brother Jake My best undead friend Marceline and the smartest person in OOO Pb and because of this something changed in me something evil and it wanted revenge but i tried to keep down but then something hit me and I blacked out.

Other P.O.V

Finally I'm free don't worry boy i'll help you get revenge but first let's destroy the city that locked both us up i wonder how the deaths of over 300,000 people screams sound like well let's find out. Everyone prepare you new ruler is coming and he wants out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna P.O.V

Me cake marshall lee and prince gumball where travleing the land of OOO checking out how it looks so alike to our world and we are having so much fun here we all meet our gender swap selves well almost everyone I was hoping to meeting another Human but His brother Jake told me he dissapered a Year ago but everyone told me the best way to find him is to adventure and thats what I do best. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over something. Cake came towards me and yelled Fionna baby girl are you okay Yeah I'm fine I said you should be more careful Gumball said I heard marshall laughing what's so funny I yelled at him oh nothing It was just hilarious how you just fell down out of nowhere He said what did I even fall over I looked around and saw a grate that looks pretty old. What do think is down there I asked who knows but lets leave caked said in a scared tone oh is the little kitty scared marshal taunted s s scared i ain't scared Cake said stuturring then marshall dived in then I went after him oh my tail is frizzing something ain't right down there cake said well lets not keep them waiting I cant wait to find out whats down there gumball said then he jumped in hey don't leave me up here by myself Cake said as she jumped in. Where are we Cake said I don't know but hey there a door here then We heard the door unlock and I got my sword out the door opened to show a person coming out and ifelt like there was danger but then he came into the light and he looked human Coud this guy be my genderswapped self I thought to myself


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna P.O.V

When this guy came throught the door he sarted talking oh hello I didn't think I would run into anyone during my escape he said this guy looked almost like me he had a blue shirt and a blue shorts a grenn backpack and a bear hat then I thought to myself this is what jake showed what his brother finn looked liked which means I found my gender swapped self, excuse me I called out to this guy he turned towared me yes little bunny he said hey I have a name and it's fionna I yelled ticked off at the name he called me. Oh I'm sorry fionna forgive my little nickname so what is it you wanted to ask me he said not even flinching. well is your name possibley finn the human i asked he then started laughing. FInn the Human I haven't heard that name in a long time i'm sorry miss but let me introduce myself I am Penn the Human he said with a you are human and you meet finn i asked in ecitment. Yes fionna I am human and I have meet finn the human boy he answered proudly. Great do you know where he is I asked. Finn let me tell you a little story me and finn where trapped in this dungeon for a whole year and sooner or later he became crazy he kept saying things like his brother and friends would save them they would find him and they can go back to theire happy heroic lives he kept saying that and it started to annoy me so IN order to shut him up I had to do something a bit extreme. extreme we all asked in worried voices yes in order toshut him up I had to kill him just so he can be quiet. I was shocked the one person i thought i could meet and not be the last human and he is dead because of this guy I thought. Why did you kill him you could ghave done anything else but kill him gumball yelled at him. Penn justled laughed let me tell you this i don't like it when people annoy me so I could only do the one thing logical in my book to do now on with my story when I kiloled finn I became rather bored his crazy talk actually amused me but now that I killed him I thought it was time for me to leave so then I broke out of that prison and decided to pay back the people that had me trapped in their for a whole year so i killed them all and burnt down the lbeloved city and to tell you the truth it was fun yjt screams of 100,000 creatures soothe my soul and thats when I found the exit and meet all of you. I couldn't belive what had happen this guy he not only killed possibly the one guy I could relate to but he burnt down a entire city and killed thousands of lives and that is when i decided along with everyone else thet this guy needed to be stopped Now I must be on my way OOO needs a ruler and I'm just the guy for the job he said. I pointed my sword at him now what do you think your doing fionna he asked as he looked at me your evil and we wont let you get away with this I saided with anger in my voice. So you and your friends think you'll stop me I like tosee you try then he grinned his teeth were razor sharp like they could pierce through anything. you will pay for what you have done to those innocent people gumball said as he pulled out his weapon a rapier which he got when he learned how to sword fight. there cant be two evil dudes around here so i'm talking you down marshall said as he got out his axe guitar. Yu took the person my baby could finnaly feel happy knowing she wasn't the last human cake yelled as she grew in size. we were ready to take this guy down but he had not lose the grin so I made the first mocve and charged at him ready to take him down and avenge all those people he killed including finn


	4. Chapter 4

Penn's P.O.V

All four of them had charged at me at once but too me they weren't to much of a threat so i decided to take them out one by one to plrolong my fun I started with the Pink hiared one I ran up to him and gave him a nice hard punch to his stomach sending him down he got up and tried to slice me with his sword but from the way he fights no doubt he is a ameatur so i decided to grab his arm and bend it all the wrong ways he dropped his weapon then I gave him a nice slash in his side making him ooze out some pink blood i dip my fingers in it and gave it a taste mmm tastes like gum i said.

I then when after the Pale looking one as I got a closer look at him I notticed the two red marks on his neck he was a vampire so i decided to take him to his one weakness he swong his axe which had looked a guitar but i grabbed it before he even got a chance to hit me i took him to open light a gave a strum on his guitar put and said you must be a muscian be shame if something happend to your hands after all you wouldn't be able to play anymore i gave a teethy grin I took him out to the light and put one hand in the light i ripped out one of the guitars chords and tied it up so he couldnt remove it and then I took the guitar axe and put it down on his other arm to make sure he couldn't escape.

I then went after the cat I see that it can strecth its body i attacked me it had turned in to many types of diffrent forms but then i grabbed his arm I started to jump around the many stone pillars to tie her up and I knew she wouldn't be able to escape because if she did the whole place would come down and I now she wouldn't kill her friends by doing that. I laughed at the meer sight of her up there I didn't know cats could float as i taunted the cat and I saw the anger in her face

All that was left was fionna the weapon she had was a pink retractable sword. I called to her I just defeated all your friends in less then 10 minutes what makes you think you'll do good against me. she yelled while charging towards me that she was much better than the rest I dodged everyone one of her attacks but I must admit this girl is actually good at fighting but I was bored of her not being able to hit me so I grabbed her sword and gripped it so hard it shattred in to millions of little pieces Oh did the little bunny girl lose her weapon I said in a rather annoying voice. Ugh I can just have gumball make me a new one I will at least use this on you she then pulled out A sword that was crimson red. I smelled something and it was demon blood and it was coming from the sword. A demon blood sword I haven't had demon blood in a long time I forgot how it tastes i said in a evil voice trust me with this sword you are going downshe charged towards me but she seemed to be faster but then she tripped i thought it was time to end her but then i felt a small sting in my stomach it turned out she faked me out to come close to her and stabbed me it went straight through my stomach I laughed AHAHAHAHAHA I never felt so much fun i grabbed the sword and gave her nice kick she was sent back very far hitting the wall I then walked toward her with the sword in my stomach she was on the ground and i grabbed her by the throat I then pulled the sword outTHen i whisperd in her ear you know I was gonna kill you and your friends but you ammuse me girl so I'll let you live for now but our next meeting will be our last so until goodbye fionna the human it has been fun i took the sword and and struck it through her bunn hat and then I jumped out the hole leaving behind the 4 people stuck in that cave now begins my plan first let's start with finn's friends who should i kill first oh I know a girl who is known to be very hot then I started walking toward the direction of the fire kingdom ready to kill their queen.


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna P.O.V

*brethng rapidly*

he was to strong we all went against him but he beat us whithout even trying and when I stabbed him he didn't care and that kick it didn't feel like it had much force put it managed to break something and push me back all the way to the wall I pulled out the sword he stabbed in to my hat i better hurry and help the others i was really struglling but i managed to get to marshall and untied him his hand and got his axe guitar from his other hand he got up.

grr that guy take my guitar and then ruined and even worse I can't play anymore he ruined my hands. Don't worry I heard they have a magical healing eye around here so if we find that you'll be back to normal he sighed with releive. Anyways lets go help gumball then untie cake.

Alright let go help the little gumwad. when we got to gumball he didnt lose to much blood but the cut was nasty we i got out a bandage to cover up the wound until we were properly treated.

we then went to untie cak carefully to making sure not to bring the place down on us but surprisingly it didn't take long now with everyone up we head over to the candy kingdom cake insited that we ride her since we were all so injured.

as we neared the candy kingdom we saw jake and lady rainicorn they came over to see us. Hey what happened to you guys jake asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell him is best friend and brother is dead. Then gumball spoke up we are heading to the candy castle meet us there and we will tell you everything. Ok jake said then he and lady strecthed out of here. Jake couldn't strecth to much or she would hurt herself so this was gonna take awhile. I was thinking of Penn he was human but the way he fought and moved it was unhuman like I couldn't belive A human like that existes.

The mere thought of him scared me. I hope we can find A way to stop him but if he was not even trying then i'm afraid what he can do at 100%.. Then in that moment I and everyone else heard a blood curddling scream IT sounded so evil and the fact of how loud it was I would belive that it managed to have all of OOO to hear it. THe question is what caused it and who it came from.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's note: Hey guys I want to thank anyone who is still reading my story and I want to aplogize for all the misspellings the program I'm using doesn't use spell checks so I will try my best fix any and all spelling mistakes. Anyways enjoy the rest of the story)**

Penn P.O.V

I had finally arrived at the fire kingdom it seems all the the citizens were very happy I listened in too them the were telling how they didn't like each other yet I heard thank yous and then them saying something about being honest. The fire kingdom has certainly changed they were all telling the truth and not lying they weren't the sneaky beings they used to be. I wonder how they would feel if their ruler was killed I then came up to the guards. Halt what business do you have at the fire kingdom castle I replied I am very tired I need to use your bathroom as a bedroom I said jokingly to see how gullible they are. Are you sure they ask and I just said yes ok you may now enter the fire kingdom.

I knew it if these guards would let anyone in then they won't be able to stop me as I was walking i crossed path with a flame boy he was not paying attention to me so he bumped into me. Oh I'm sorry he said this boy looked strange he had a flame Mohawk a no sleeve shirt and a fire jewel on his chest and i saw some fire lion cubs following him. It's no problem i'm fine no harm done I told him . Hey why aren't you being burnt alive you don't have flame shield casted on you he said. I have been through worst flames than this nothing can burn me not even the surface of the sun. oh I never meet a water elemental with this much power. My dear boy I am not a water elemental I am just a human his eyes widened.

A human I can't wait to tell Fionna i found another person of her kind I then stopped him. I have already meat this person called Fionna so no need to get in such a fuss. Really well that's great I apologize i forgot to introduce myself I am flame prince. Nice to meet you flame prince I am Penn the Human. So what brings you here to the flame kingdom he asked me. I am here to see a audience with the flame queen. Really I am actually off to meet her about something perfect i said with joy in my voice.

We then reached the throne room the first thing I noticed was a lamp above the throne which hold two beings one I knew already and it was flame king I laughed on the inside when i saw how he was now trapped in the very same prison he put his daughter. Wait here while I go get Flame queen he then ran off into a hallway since no one was around i thought I go up to the lamp and greet the old king. He turned and spoke to me Finn the human what are you doing here oh i believe your mistaken my dear old friend don't you remember me. he then said in a confused voice Finn the human. I face palmed myself in his mere stupidity IT's me Penn. He then reacted. Wait Penn what are you doing here and why do you have Finn the humans clothes oh i borrowed these clothes after my old ones were ruined I took them right after I killed the boy.

So what are you doing here he asked. Oh i'm here to look around see whats changed kill your daughter you know how i like to do things. SO your here to kill my daughter than return me to my throne. I laughed at his plan no you idiot I'm here to kill you daughter and everything in the fire kingdom that means you. He gulped in fear hey come on we were friends no need to kill me he said trying to plead me not to kill him. your right we were friends but the upcoming lord of OOO does not need friends they would only get in the way but don't worry you will die right after your daughter so sit tight and relax till that moment happens. I laughed then I walked away here footsteps coming back the room leaving behind a scared flame king. That's when i saw flame prince return with a candy citizen that looked like a cinnamon bun and out came the flame queen she then ran up and hugged me.

Finn its been so long I saw worried when you stopped visiting me. I'm sorry my dear girl but I'm not Finn. she then backed away and got a clear look your right the who are you and why do you have Finn's clothes. I am Penn the human I meet Finn when we were both trapped in a dungeon for a whole year when he saw me he gave me his clothes knowing that i was freezing almost dying of frostbite I lied. I see no wonder he hasn't visit in a long time so where is he now. I'm sorry but he is dead the people who took him captive killed him.

She was saddened by this I enjoyed her suffering Which why is why I am here to give you and all his friends his dying message I told her. What is it she asked depressed. He can't wait to be with the people he loved. She then asked what in a confused voice then from the backpack i pulled out a charm and put it on her fire gem causing her to lose her powers and become paralyzed for 30 minutes. then flame prince and the cinnamon bun came after me. flame prince show fire at meet but i merely shrugged it off. I then placed the same charm on him and he then lost his powers the cinnamon bun tried to attack me but it failed but i am surprised that a candy person was this strong and smart but then I punched him right through his stomach i spoke in flame tongue and removed flame shield from him he started melting that's when i pressed A hidden button on the throne to reveal a lava pit in which i threw the candy person in destroying his ever existence. When the pit closed i approached the flame queen ready to strike her down when a incredible pain went through my head. I couldn't handle the pain I couldn't move it has to be because of these two but why. Then I remembered You I thought I got rid of you. Are you trying to ruin my plan I can't kill these two because of you. I turned to the flame beings for a moment your lucky this pain won't let me kill you but I will be back and I will make sure you die. I then ran out the fire kingdom into the cotton candy forest I found a cave and decided to rest up there. Now to get rid of this pain I then meditated and entered my mind to take care of this problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn P.O.V

Where am I I thought to myself the last thing I remember was I thinking of my friends haven't saved me and then I was knocked. I looked around the area I was in it was pitch black I started to walk a bit and that's when I heard footsteps coming towards my instincts kicked in to grab my sword but I realized that I didn't have my backpack that's when A guy who looks allot like me. Good morning sleepy boy nice to see you awake is what he said I was confused who is this guy and what am I doing here. Hey pay attention He yelled taking me out of my train of thought then I looked at him. I yelled who are you and where are we. started walking towards me I went into a fighting position ready to see if he would attack me. Calm down finn no need to get so agitated. How do you know my name. How could I not know the famous hero of OOO who had stopped the lich and thousands of other monsters. Allow me to introduce myself I am Penn the Human. Wait your human I asked in astonishment. Yes you are no longer the last human in OOO. I was really excited I finally meet another human. so where are we I asked. Let me tell you a story Finn I may be human but that doesn't mean I am good far from it.

My eyes widened i got back in my fighting stance ready to kick his but then he brought his hand up. Oh wait Finn first let me tell you who I am and where I came from. Over 1000 years ago there was a war A war that caused the extinction of all humans and one of those humans was the cause of it. This human wanted nothing but power and to rule the entire world so he thought of the perfect way to become the leader of a entire world.

That is when he tricked the greatest leaders in that world into going into a war a war known as the great Mushroom War. with this his first step of his plan was complete. now he began his next step to wait to see what would happen to world and know what he was gonna rule. many things happened humans mutated zombies coming to life everything was going perfectly until I meet two people who ruined my plan one was a Human who had a gold crown and ice powers and a little girl who was very pale. These two ruined my plans the man froze me then I was shattered leaving behind tiny bodies of me left around the room I was dead But my will to rule the whole world didn't stop me 1000 years later as I was wandering the land of OOO I saw 3 humans still alive One female One adult male and a child. I think You know where this is going. I went into the minds of these two humans and told them to abandon their child and to leave each other forget they ever had a child and to go do evil. The female went but she didn't last long and the male he was sent to the Crystal citadel. when I returned I meet a great hero Joshua and knew he would teach you to become a brave warrior.

So through these years I followed you making your life a living hell. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing this guy made my parents leave me then he made them forget I ever existed that's why dad didn't remember me but what did he mean he made my life a hell So i asked him with rage in my voice. Its simple really but let me tell you. you met many people made many friends it would have been a shame if something would happen to ruin your life let's start from the beginning.

The being known as the lich have you ever wondered how he escaped his amber prison. It was a snail which I took control of and put him in your backpack. when that snail showed it's presence i told the lich to awaken and to take control of it. that is when he made his escape. when you defeated the lich i told him to enter the body of princess bubblegum since i knew he would fail to destroy the candy kingdom I took some of princess bubblegum candy parts to make her young. I then informed lemograb to return to the kingdom to rule which i knew would make her return to normal causing you much pain knowing that you can't be together since you were to young.

Later your brother had his croak dream which is when I entered as the cosmic owl to trick him into thinking he was going to die. It created fear and sadness knowing your brother was going to die which was perfect. later you met flame princess and then you started dating which is when I entered your dream to make you incredibly excited then I took control of Jake and told you to make them fight again and I knew you would do the right thing and tell her what happened which caused you to break up which caused alot of sadness and pain inside of you. everything was perfect.

Then you went to billy's cave and found his bucket list and when you conquered your fear of the ocean I appeared as billy and told you of your father still being alive. Wait that was yo the dreams billy why are you doing this I asked in anger. He then grabbed my throat and started to choke me I looked at him he was angry he than said in a low voice NEVER INTERRUPT ME AGAIN he then let go of me and continued like nothing happened. When you met your father I knew he would abandon you it was so funny the sadness you felt I loved it. Last but not least is when I sent you that map to the underground city the city which you were trapped in for a whole year. I took control of your friends mind and made them think you went on a journey to find yourself. you felt sadness anger it was perfect. That is the end of my story

Why i said in a whisper. Hmm, why did you do this to me what did I ever do to you I yelled with tears coming out my eyes I know I shouldn't be crying but everything I heard just brought them almost out. Finn let me tell you where we are and who you are exactly. First we are inside your mind and two Finn you have seen your many past lives but if you kept on looking you would have found someone someone very familiar in fact he is right in front of you. My eyes widened i couldn't believe what I was hearing. That's right Finn you are my reincarnation I took over your life I did all these things to take over your body since I knew you had potential to be the perfect host I caused all those events to happen to build up my power and take over your body now you know who I am but because of you I can't begin my plans because of your heroic side so I,m going to kill that hope and rule the land of OOO and nothing you will do will stop me now DIE.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn's P.O.V

In that moment he ran towards me before I could even blink he punched me hard in the gut and was sent back I hit the ground and couldn't feel my stomach there was no feeling but pain. what's the matter Finn can't handle a little punch then you won't be able to handle this. He then kicked me right in my liver I was sent back I should be dead but somethings keeping me alive. I know what your thinking Finn why aren't you dead yet well I will tell you killing you this easy won't be fun so you will stay alive till you feel a pain worst than hell. I then saw he materialized a sword then he grabbed my right arm and cut it straight off. I screamed in agony he merely laughed.

Don't worry Finn chicks dig a guy who lost a arm too bad no one will see it. I always wondered what the face of person who had salt poured on his wound look like let's find out. he then pulled out salt from his pocket he then poured the whole thing on my bloody cut off arm. The pain he made me feel was terrible It was unbearable. Ahahahaha that face it shows the pain you feel and it is glorious I thought you were the greatest warrior in OOO but you are nothing but a mere fool thinking he could be a hero but it seems that you trick many people thinking you were one.

I am a hero I said as coughing up blood really that's a laugh you can barely stand up you can't beat me and you will never will. In fact here let me heal you. He said some magic words then everything I felt the pain the agony all gone. Are you taunting me no I just gonna give you A whole minute to use anything you got to damage me see if you are this great hero you say you are. Your making fun of me aren't you who knows maybe I am maybe I''m not we will see what you got. I was enraged I got the sword he gave me and swung it at full force hoping to chop him in half but when the sword hit him he I didn't even feel a scratch he was perfectly fine.

I can't believe it how are you human. In the past before I died I injected myself with many different potions giving me powers that no human can comprehend. I was immune to everything fire lighting drowning being shot or cut up the only mistake I made was not being immune to ice one mistake I will fix when I'm done with you. I was angry I couldn't hurt him after all the pain he dished out on me I can't do a thing to him. I dropped the sword and I couldn't do anything else but give up.

Is the boy giving up does he realize he can't win the battle. It killed me to say but He knew Glob knew it I knew I give up paining myself to say it. Hmph I thought you would be more but you are just weak. Soon my plans will go into action but before I begin my rain I must kill all your friends.

What I looked up at him yes kill your friends I wouldn't want you to be alone in glob's world now would I. you won't lay a hand on them and what are you gonna do you can't hurt me. I then threw my fist and hit him hard I knew it was good because I heard him yell in pain. How did you manage to hurt me you are just a weak boy. you may hurt me you can bring me down you can ruin my life but if you lay a hand on my friends I will kill you without hesitation.

I would like to see you try and kill me you don't have the power. I kicked him right in the face he went on his knees how are you doing this you couldn't hurt me with the swords what do these punches have on them that make them so strong. he tried to get up but I kicked him down on his back i grabbed him I had allot of anger in me i started punching him in the face i don't know how long I was punching him for but when I realized what I was doing I stopped I saw my fist all the blood that was on it then I looked at him he was bruised hurt and badly injured i checked his pulse he was dead I killed him he was the only other human and I killed him but it was the right thing to do. I went to sleep ignoring my blood stained clothes. I just wanted to relax.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn P.O.V

Later I woke up i felt really weird my hands didn't have any feelings I then realized they were tied up I looked around I couldn't make out where I was. was it all a dream am i still trapped in that dungeon then a light came on I saw a girl i could barely see her but I managed to see a blue shirt and skirt a green back pack knee high socks and black shoes and some bunny ears. where am I I asked then I got a punch in the face. Oww what was that for. you should know after everything you did you just forget like you did nothing what are you talking about rubbing my cheek with my shoulder. stop playing games Penn we found you in that cave after you tried to kill flame prince and flame queen. Penn tried to kill flame princ- I mean flame queen that jerk he tried to kill her. stop acting crazy Penn the girl yelled at me grrrr my name is not Penn it's Finn.

Yeah right stop trying to make up lies. I'm not lying get it through your poo brain. she then punched me in the gut. hold on fionna then came out someone familiar oh thank glob Pb that your finally here can you get this crazy girl off of me she trying to kill me. shut it Penn I was surprised by her tone. Oh not you too MY NAME IS NOT PENN I yelled. Ok "Finn" if you really are Finn then tell me something he only knows. I was disguised as a wizard to stop the ice king from winning wizard battle and I had a alternate personality named davey. I'm not convinced I sighed in disappointment. Okay when I was a baby I would sing and to this day I still do when I am in the shower or alone. Can you tell me some of the lyrics do I have to ok death it is fine fine. I breathed in (I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man,I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my can!) I really wished Penn killed me right now. It is Finn she hugged me still embarrassed from what I just did. Oh Finn we thought we lost you we I asked confused yeah everyone's outside waiting to kill you she said with a smile on her face. what why because you tried to kill some of them now they want revenge. then all them off then i felt a bit cold I looked down and saw that I didn't have my shirt Pb where is my shirt I yelled my cheeks were really red I could feel the heat coming from you and your others clothes were bloody we had to clean them. wait all of my clothes. yeah why? please tell me you weren't the one who took them off. don't worry I had Jake do it. Phew wait if I have my other clothes why is my shirt not here it was the bloodiest it's been in the wash for 2 hours let me go check on it. I remember what happened with me and Penn I couldn't believe what I had done. Um I look up and saw that blond girl again I think her name was fionna. I want to say I'm sorry for punching and kicking you I thought you were someone else. Yeah well it hurt so no problem saying in a annoyed voice. anyways she said to stop the conversation to stop being awkward my name is fionna she held her hand out to shake Finn i said while my hands were still tied up . Uh could you help me with this I asked . sure she then pulled out her sword. WAIT I yelled. what she asked confused can't you use something else i don't know if you are even skilled with that sword. Hey back where I'm from I'm the best hero in the land she said proudly. fine but if I lose a hand im gonna get you back. yeah yeah. she then raised her sword and cut through the ropes no harm was done to me luckily.

hey that's a nice sword you got their I said rubbing my hands. yeah I got this from a dungeon my Mom made. yeah I used to have something like that but now that I get a better look at it it looked like the one is use to have. hey question is that sword made from demon blood. yeah why do you ask it looks like the one I used to have. really what happened to it she asked very curious well the demon whose blood was on it took it back. Really what did you do after that. I then told her stories of how I got my grass sword and how I found my dad and lost it and my arm then got it back from breezy. Dang you been through allot but you always manage to come back from it that is so cool. the glow in her sapphire blue eyes made me feel something in the inside. It was weird anyways we exchanged stories about our adventures we had some were similar while some were different. I felt really weird and noticed I changed allot something Penn must have done something to my body its like I got all his powers which is weird but it doesn't matter. I was wondering where Pb was with my shirt but I didn't mind it was fun hanging out with fionna.

Later on Pb came back with my shirt sorry it took so long finn for some reason the blood wouldn't come off would you mind telling me what you or Penn did to get it like this she asked with a serious face. I didn't want to tell her what I did Maybe some other time I'm too tired right now Pb I replied. Ok well go see everyone outside and head on home for some must needed rest. alright see ya pb bye finn.

I then walked out the dungeon and saw around me everyone was waiting for me I heard a familiar voice call my name then something from the side tackled me down I saw yellow fur I knew exactly who it was Jake it's been so long bro never die on me again bro. I hope he realized I didn't die but I didn't care it was nice to see allot of familiar faces and some unfamiliar ones.

Uh Jake who are those guys I asked oh yeah finn these guys came a alternate dimension they are all gender swapped selves of everyone we know. I then got a good look at them I saw a vampire that looked like marceline he had black wavy hair a red plaid shirt and had a guitar ax one of the other guys look like pb he was all pink like bubblegum and I saw he had a crown on which means they came up to me I then looked down and saw a cat. Um what's a cat doing here she then yelled at me I have to admit I wasn't to surprised what do you mean what am I doing here I was here to beat up the guy who hurt us the last time we saw him but I guess he is not here. Hey I'm not that guy he's dead anyways everyone stared at me what do you mean he's dead they asked um I was afraid to tell everyone then fionna spoke up for me hey guys come on he has been through allot let's leave him alone he must have been through allot they then went back to normal then that pb looking guy came up to me and shook my hand hello Finn my name is is Prince gumball part ruler of the candy kingdom uh hi I said this is really awkward I then thought to myself was fionna my gender swapped self then I felt something on my back I turned around and saw nobody was behind me then I heard someone say boo behind my back I turned around again it was marceline. Marcy I yelled hugging her ok enough with the hugs its good to see you again finn thought we lost you. Yeah well I'm still alive. then the other vampire dude came up to me and introduced himself hey dude my name is Marshall lee the vampire king he had his fist to bump so iI bumped him. I then looked at the cat so what's your name my name is cake the cat and you better have a better tone then that she scolded at me its official I'm scared of this cat. anyways Jake lets head back to the tree house yeah hey why don't me and cake come join you if that's OK she asked looking a bit red yeah that's fine lets go you guys I yelled I thought to myself that its great to be back.

Other P.O.V

He thought I was dead but Its far from over you just given my everything I need to restore my body. Now to wait for him to find the last piece of the puzzle then I will finally rule everyone and everything. Beware OOO your king ain't dead and he ain't dying anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N hey guys I wont be updating for the next two weeks since I'm heading to Vegas with family and as soon as I get back i am going to San Diego to visit my brother for another week sorry for taking this long break but I will be back for this story so until then enjoy this chapter)

Fionna P.O.V

We were all walking along the road to the tree fort to tell you the truth I moved into the tree fort. when we got here we needed a place to stay and Jake gave us the tree fort Jake moved in with his wife and kids and cake spends allot of time with lord monochromicorn and her kids so most of the time I just had the house to myself I was wondering if I should tell Finn before I realized it we got to the tree fort most of the time I guess me thinking all this time I was thinking must have taken a long time.

It's great to be back home Finn said with a smile on hid face he looked so happy to be home finally after being missing for 1 year. wow the tree fort hasn't changed much has it Jake have you been taking care of it this whole time. no dude I haven't been living here for a long time he yelled from another room from the noise I'm guessing he's in the fridge getting a food to make a sandwich. well who has been watching it he asked with a confused look on his face. that would be me I told him. really so do you just come by every now and then to clean it he asked. What no I don't clean another person house that's not my job I yelled angry Well then why do you clean it he asked curious well I sorta live here. Finn opened his mouth I'm guessing from shock so just you two been living in my home he asked still shocked well not really I usually have the house to myself. his face was really red I almost laughed at his embarrassment. so me and Jake are gonna be going don't you guys do anything crazy cake yelled and then I heard the door slam.

I'm gonna go take a shower you know after 1 year in a damp dungeon can really smell. yeah I'll just wait down here and see what their is to eat. I heard the door to the bathroom close and heard the running water. I was really nervous me alone with Finn I never thought I could be this much afraid Em the greatest hero in AAA yet being alone with him has me really nervous I just need to focus and see if there is anything to eat. I found a recipe for bacon pancakes so I decided to make them Hopefully cake taught me enough to make these. after a while I heard the shower turn off then I heard the door open I looked behind me and saw Finn with a towel he had really long blond hair and he had allot of muscle I turned away just not to show him my embarrassed cheeks I'm gonna go change he said with a nervous tone. alright I said trying not to turn around. I heard him go up stairs I sighed with relief what's going on with me I mean he is just a friend you just met him you can't think of him anymore but he is cute ok that's enough.

I finished the pancakes that's when Finn came down with a fresh pair of clothes and his hair was cut it was now short and scraggly. hey fionna have you seen my hat he asked. I think you left it in the shower I answered him. its weird its like we are acting like a old married couple after realizing what I said I my cheeks got really hot. after Finn got his hat we ate the bacon pancakes he couldn't believe how good they were I think it was due to him eating dungeon food for a whole year. after awhile me and Finn got bored so Finn came up with an idea. Hey Fionna want to go dungeon crawling. Yeah that sounds like a great idea I said in a excited mood. lets see what we can find I heard there is a cave past tree trunks house that hold a awesome sword I want to see if that's true. Really that's so math and we can stop for apple pie on the way. Yeah this is gonna be awesome lets go He yelled right behind you we left the tree fort and headed in the direction of tree trunks house.

Finn P.O.V

I was really excited to get to this cave not because it was just a dungeon but I can also get a new sword I just hope I don't lose it to a demon who wants its blood back or lose it trying to stop my dad from leaving. Im also really excited to see Fionnas fighting skills I wonder if she fights just like me. I have to admit the way she sounded when I mentioned the dungeon I thought she was a bit cute gah what am i thinking I cant be thinking of her that way i doubt she even thinks the same about me just focus on the cave and nothing else. we got to tree trunks and Mr pigs house but there was a second house that hold a person that looked like tree trunks but with a mustache and a pig that was like Mr pig but a woman. Either way both of them made us some apple pie and of course it was delicious. When me and Fionna were eating them I looked and saw the lich in his living form it was weird to think one of the greatest evil beings in all of OOO is just a bay it was weird that the whole time I was eating he just looked at me I felt pretty weird at him looking at me like that .anyways after we had our stomachs filled with apple pie we started heading towards the cave we said bye to both the tree trunks and Mr and Mrs pig I looked back and saw the lich baby still staring but I ignored it after a while we finally reached the cave ready to raid this place fionna I asked her you bet Finn lets find that sword. next thing we know we jumped down the dark cave and found the door leading to the dungeon lets go I said yeah.


End file.
